


Through the Bedroom Window

by LyricIsHereUnfortunately



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Ice Cream, Kissing, M/M, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricIsHereUnfortunately/pseuds/LyricIsHereUnfortunately
Summary: Richie Tozier is fucking smitten with Eddie Kaspbrack and he knows it. And he’ll do almost anything to keep that knowledge away from Eddie. Too bad he’ll also do anything to make Eddie happy.So that’s why he’s trying to climb up a tree with one hand, the other holding two vanilla ice cream cones, and his pocket is twenty dollars lighter than when he left his house.“Hey, Eds!” He whispers-yells once he makes it onto the branch beside his best friend’s window. “Edwardo! Eddie-Eds!”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Through the Bedroom Window

Richie Tozier is fucking smitten with Eddie Kaspbrack and he knows it. And he’ll do almost anything to keep that knowledge away from Eddie. Too bad he’ll also do anything to make Eddie happy. 

So that’s why he’s trying to climb up a tree with one hand, the other holding two vanilla ice cream cones, and his pocket is twenty dollars lighter than when he left his house. 

“Hey, Eds!” He whispers-yells once he makes it onto the branch beside his best friend’s window. “Edwardo! Eddie-Eds!”

Eddie had been grounded almost immediately after the IT thing and had been unable to come to hang out for weeks. (Two weeks, five days, and thirteen hours. Not that Richie was keeping track.) 

Richie had kept his friend company from out the window for the majority of this time. Whether he was bringing his Walkman over to show Eddie the newest band he found, or if he telling him about a movie that just came out, Eddie always opened his window with a roll of his eyes and a warning to ‘Be fucking quiet.’ Richie always made a mom joke and rolled his eyes in return, but he followed the rule anyways. (Not that he would admit that he cared to anyone, much less Eddie.)

Speak of the devil, Eddie moved back his curtains with unnecessary sass and opened the window. “Be quiet! My mom could hear us.”

He’s wearing baby blue PJs, decorated with tiny trains. It’s ridiculously cute.

Richie fake gasped, “Sorry, I was meaning to go to the other window, wouldn’t want Mrs. K thinking I was cheating on her.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, then remembered something. “And don’t call me that! You know I hate it! And you know I don’t lock the window anymore, just come in next time.”

‘Next time.’ Richie smiled triumphantly as he handed his best friend an ice cream through the window and fixed his glasses. “Now, Eddie Spaghetti, if you want me in your room so bad, just say so.”

“Fuck you, Rich,” Eddie tells him, leaning against the window and licking his ice cream. “Thanks, by the way. Who let you buy ice cream at ten at night?”

“I talked Old Man Lewis into it.” He said with a wink, leaning somewhat into the window as he takes a bite of his cone. His bruised knees dangle off of the branch, scars on his legs reminding him of his many failed attempts to climb this tree beforehand. 

Eddie busied himself with his ice cream for a moment. “How’s the rest of the losers?”

“Same old, same old.” He took another bite of his ice cream. “Bev is trying to plan how to take over the world and we’re helping.”

Eddie pouted, cutely. “I wish I wasn’t fucking grounded. It’s bullshit.”

“Hm,” Richie reached over and pinched Eddie’s soft cheek with his free hand. “Maybe I should do some sweet talkin’ to Mrs. K and get you ungrounded.”

Eddie slapped his hand away, nearly dropping his ice cream. “Beep, beep, Richie.”

Smirking, Richie finished the rest of his ice cream in one big bite. “Just tryin’ to be helpful.”

Eddie pulled a disgusted expression. “Don’t talk with your mouth full! Geez, were you raised in a barn?”

“What?” Richie leaned into his face, sticking out his tongue, half-chewed food on display. “I’m afraid I dunno what you’re talkin’ about.”

Eddie shrieked, pushing his face away with one hand. “That’s so gross!”

Richie laughed, pushing his face forward. “You know you love me.”

“Nope!” Eddie pushes him harder and he almost falls out of the tree. He has to grab the window sill to stop himself. “I hate you, go home.”

“Betrayed!” Richie puts the back of his hand to his forehead dramatically. “Eddie, my love, how could you?” Richie can see Eddie bite back a smile and it warms his heart. “I guess I’m just gonna have to get some healing love by- Ow!” Eddie pinches his arm. 

“If you talk about my mom one more time, I’m gonna shut this window.” He warned. 

“Wait!” He said a bit too loud, earning a withering glare. “I’ll be nice, I promise.”

Eddie raised an eyebrow at that but sighed anyways. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Richie mimes zipping his mouth and fishes his Walkman out of his pocket. “I finally got Nine Inch Nail’s new album! It’s not a record, but it’s still pretty good audio.”

Eddie looks intrigued, and Richie fits the headphones on Eddie’s nicely combed hair. He tries not to, but he can’t help running his hands through it, just a little bit. 

Luckily, Eddie doesn’t seem to notice. He just watches with apprehensive curiosity, finishing his ice cream as Richie presses a couple of buttons on the Walkman and lets the album play. 

“They’re out of order.” He tells him. “But I know the first one is ‘The Only Time’.”

Eddie nodded seriously, he’s always so serious. And it’s so cute. And Richie is suddenly reminded of how much he wants to kiss him. 

“Wow,” Eddie breathes, then laughs quietly. “God, my mom would flip if she knew I was listening to something like this.”

“Your mom would flip if she knew half the shit you’ve done, listening to rock wouldn’t even matter if she knew you kicked a serial-killer demon clown in the face.” Richie poked him. “Like the cute little badass you are.”

Eddie rips the headphones off his head and throws them into his chest. “I am  _ not _ cute.”

“Oh, sure you are, Eddie, my love!” It kinda hurts how true it is. Richie ignores the heaviness in his heart and squishes Eddie’s face in between his hands. “Cute, cute, cute!” 

“Fuck off,” Eddie tells him, and it makes him smile. He brings their faces together, pressing sloppy bunny kisses to the side of his face. Eddie shrieks again and laughs. 

The kisses is just more like Richie is squishing their faces together, but its enough. For now. 

He pulls away, laughing. “See? Cute! Cute Eddie Spaghetti.”

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie furrows his brows. 

“Eddie, my love,” Richie teases. “Eddie Spaghetti, Spaghetti man, Edwardo, Eds.”

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Good night, Richie.” He reaches up to the window. 

“‘Night, Eds,” Richie tells him, and just as he’s turning to climb back down, Eddie catches his face in his hands. 

Eddie leans forward, way too forward, and brushes their lips together in a real kiss. 

Richie pulls back, immediately looking into Eddie’s eyes for answers. Eddie only says one thing in return. 

“Don’t call me that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly? I watched Chapter one and Chapter two back to back and that shit hurted.


End file.
